Angels of Gallifrey, Demons of Torchwood
by SleepingwithIanto
Summary: Just read it I'm sure you'll like it. 10th Doctor/Simm!Master, Ianto/Jack, Gwen/Rose, and Toshiko/Owen
1. Chapter 1: Prove It

_Alright, so this is my first story on this site, please just give me constructive criticism or compliments. Also, Doctor Who and Torchwood DO NOT belong to me. If they did Ianto wouldn't be dead and we'd still have the 10th Doctor. _

**_WARNINGS:_****_ EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL ACTIONS IN THIS WHOLE STORY SO YEAH..._**

Also this first chapter has 1,520 words

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prove It**_

"Well, well, well. what do we have here? My dear Theta. My favorite little Doctor," the blonde man said with a slight smirk.

"Shut up Master!" the Doctor shouted. "Don't call me Theta! That damn name only brings up memories of Gallifrey. Just call me Doctor."

The Master strutted over to where the Doctor was chained to the wall. He didn't really know why he had chained the other Time Lord there, but he did enjoy restraining him.

"Oh, but Theta sounds so much more brilliant," the Master sneered. "It sounds so much like our beautiful home."

"Koschei! Stop it! You didn't have to watch the Time Lords burn as Gallifrey was destroyed! Can't you just let it go?!" The Doctor yelled. He couldn't bear to relive the memories from the last day of the Time War. It would kill him.

Koschei placed his hand on the Doctor's cheek and forced him to look into his eyes. The Doctor tried to escape the Master's grasp, but the collar around his neck, which was chained to the wall, made it nearly impossible to move.

"I'm the only one left to make your life miserable Theta. That's why I won't let it go. We both know you'd do the same to me if you had the chance."

The Doctor's eyes looked down to the stone floor before he softly responded, "After so many years believing I was the only Time Lord left in existence, the way I would treat you now is so different from how I would, and did, back on Gallifrey... The only thing I care about now is the fact that you are still alive; that I am not alone anymore. You are all I have left Master... All I want right now is for you and I to travel the universe together in the TARDIS..."

The Master stepped away from the Doctor and stared at him, completely astonished by what the Doctor said.

_'Does Theta actually care that much?' _he thought to himself. It couldn't be true. The Doctor was supposed to hate him. They were supposed to be enemies...

"You hate me Theta... And I hate you," Koschei stuttered. "I could never travel with you... I can barely handle the drums in my head, but that and you together... I-I'd never survive that..."

The Doctor searched the Masters eyes for any sign of deception, but he couldn't see through the cold, emotionless mask that the Master wore.

"So," Theta began. "You'd rather spend the rest of your life alone? No other Time Lord to keep you company? I've tried that Koschei, and I can tell you it doesn't work. Even if you take a human along with you. Compared to you and I, the human life span is so short and then you have to watch the ones you love grow old and die... That's not fun Master, trust me. If we traveled together that would never have to happen. We wouldn't die on each other... Please, come travel the universe with me. Maybe we could find a way to visit Gallifrey sometime before the Time War began... We could do anything we wanted!"

The Master thought for a moment. Could he really just let Theta take him away in the TARDIS... right?

"That's a very tempting offer Theta, but how do I know you won't abandon me on some random planet like Raxacoricofallapatorious? Or desert me on Satellite 5 like you did with that Jack Harkness guy? How about erasing all my memories of you like Donna Noble? And leaving me trapped in a parallel universe like Rose Tyler? Tell me Doctor, how I could possibly know you won't do the same to me."

For a minute, the Doctor sat there silently. He thought of how true his words were. Calmly and quietly, Theta answered, "...because you are all I have left Koschei."

"Oh how touching," the Master replied. The saccharine tone in his voice showed his sarcasm. "I'm still not convinced Doctor."

"I swear, I won't desert you... I could never desert you... Fuck, I'll even give you a key to the TARDIS if it would make you believe me! Please Koschei, you don't know how desperately I need this... I'm begging you, come with me," the Doctor pleaded. He couldn't be alone again.

The Master stormed over to the Doctor and barked, "A key to the TARDIS?! How the fuck does that convince me to come?! We both know that damn key doesn't do anything except show when the TARDIS is appearing near you! How the hell does that prove you aren't gonna leave me?!"

The Doctor turned away, slightly frightened by the Master's rage. If the Master became to furious with him and beat him, there was nothing he could do to protect himself...

"w-what if I prove it to you?" the Doctor began slowly. "Then will you come?"

Carefully, the Master replied with his own question.

"How would you prove it, Theta?"

"I'll show you..." he replied before pulling the Master towards him. The Doctor was extremely happy his hands were just handcuffed and not chained to the wall. "Unlock me Koschei, so I can show you my proof."

Cautiously, the blonde Time Lord took out a device that Theta recognized as the Sonic Screwdriver. He guessed Koschei must have taken it, knowing he would attempt to use it to escape. Then, the Master unlocked the Doctor's hands and broke one of the chain links connecting the collar to the wall. He left the collar on the Doctor and held the excess chain in his hand.

"To make sure you don't just run off," he explained when the Doctor gave him a questioning look. He didn't plan on losing his Theta again... He couldn't survive if that were to happen a second time... It would probably kill him.

"Understandable," Theta answered. He ran his fingers through his gravity-defying hair and tried to think of some way he could prove himself to the Master. What if he told Koschei that he loved him...? No, that would never work...

_"Actions speak louder than words, Doctor," _he heard Rose's voice in his mind. He tried desperately to discover some other way to prove himself.

_"Being opened about how you feel about someone can actually be the best solution," _Jackie Tyler's advice played in his mind. He hated the idea of using her advice, but decided to go for it.

"I'm waiting Theta! Prove-"

Koschei's words were cut off as the Doctor kissed him softly. The Master was shocked. The man who was supposed to hate him truly didn't!

After the shock had worn off, Koschei realized the Doctor had stopped kissing him and was staring at his Converse, biting his lip nervously.

"I-I'm sorry," the Doctor started, his voice shaking.

"Shh," the Master whispered before tilting the Doctor's head up slightly so he could look into his eyes. Then, Koschei kissed him softly and whispered, "I'm definitely coming with you Theta."

Theta's eyes lit up and he smiled an extremely dorky smile. It was an adorable smile and Koschei couldn't help but smile back. He heard Theta squeal and thank him as he hugged him tightly.

When Theta finally let go, Koschei used the sonic screwdriver to take off the collar. Then, he held out his hand for his lovely Time Lord. Theta took Koschei's hand happily and led him to the TARDIS.

Once the two got to the TARDIS, the Doctor asked the Master what he wanted to do while the TARDIS finished recharging.

"Why don't you show me around? I haven't seen the place in ages!"

"Alright! Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

First, he saw the basketball court, then the swimming pool, the multiple closets and bathrooms, and finally, the two master bedrooms.

"You can go in and look at both, choose the one you want. Both are fantastic!"

"Um..." the Master hesitated before continuing. "Would you choose for me...?"

Theta blushed and nodded before opening the door to the room he knew was the largest. It was beautifully designed with a marvelous oak bed. A mistletoe carving was skillfully depicted on the headboard.

"This one!" the Doctor said confidently.

"Doctor, it's-" the Master began to say before Theta kissed him.

"Call me Theta," he whispered softly.

Koschei smiled and kissed Theta then said, "It's gorgeous Theta."

Theta smiled brightly and Koschei decided to whisper three words to him:

"I love you"

Theta kissed Koschei passionately and wrapped his arms around the shorter Time Lord's waist. The two Time Lords deepened their kiss.

They broke their kiss and Theta softly replied, "I love you too."

There was a clash of teeth as Koschei kissed Theta desperately. He entwined his fingers in Theta's soft, brown hair. Theta held Koschei closer and moved them on to the bed, never breaking their kiss. Koschei finally broke the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he whispered.

"Oh I think I do," Theta replied casually.

The two were about to kiss again when they heard someone pounding on the door of the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!"


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's Back

_**WARNINGS:**__** Explicit language and sexual actions throughout this story. **_

_Doctor Who and Torchwood STILL DO NOT belong to me. If they did Ianto wouldn't be dead and we'd still have the 10th Doctor. _

__This chapter has 1,168 words.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Jack's Back**_

Theta froze.

"Doctor!" the two Time Lords heard again.

That voice... Theta knew that voice... But he hadn't heard that voice since the Daleks invaded Satellite 5. It couldn't be...

"Doctor! Open the door!" the voice called.

"Theta... Who's that?" Koschei asked. He could tell by the look in Theta's eyes that he knew who was knocking on the door.

"It's...Jack...Captain Jack Harkness..."

Theta slowly slid off Koschei and helped him off the bed. The two walked hand in hand to the door of the TARDIS. Theta took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Jack..."

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed as he embraced the Doctor. "I've been waiting for you for such a long time!"

"It's nice to see you Jack..." the Doctor said as he hugged Jack with his one free arm.

"Who's that?" asked Jack as he let the Doctor go and stepped into the TARDIS. He hadn't noticed the blonde man holding the Doctor's hand until then. The man resembled Harold Saxon, but Jack had watched him die on Satellite 5, fighting the Daleks.

"I'm the Master," the blonde answered. "I'm a Time Lord, like the Doctor."

"Doctor? I thought the only other Time Lord was Harold Saxon?" Jack questioned and looked at the Doctor curiously.

"well... Technically he is Harold Saxon... but blonde... Due to the way he came back to life... Damn Gallifreyan witchcraft!"

"So... You're gonna imprison him, right?" Jack asked curiously.

"Not exactly..." the Doctor answered awkwardly. He couldn't tell Jack that he was in love with the Master... Well... He could, but it would destroy Jack's emotions.

"Meaning?" Jack inquired, confused by the Doctor's words.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said quickly, not wanting to have to tell Jack the truth. "We were actually just about to leave..."

"Oh! Perfect! I'll come with you! Maybe you and I could catch up a bit Doctor," Jack said with a flirtatious wink. He wanted the Doctor to be his again... Ianto was attractive and what not, but he was just a second choice, a back-up, and Ianto had no idea how Jack felt about him. The Doctor could live forever with him, but Ianto was a normal human, he wouldn't live forever.

"No Jack... We can't start anything up again..." the Doctor said, knowing that Jack wanted to start a relationship with him again. "I have someone else..."

Jack froze. He was in complete shock. The Doctor was supposed to be his! He would destroy whoever had taken his Doctor away from him!

"What?! Who?!"

"Me," the Master stated arrogantly. He really didn't need this Jack guy taking his Theta away from him. He never wanted to lose his perfect Time Lord ever again.

"What. The. Fuck? Doctor fucking tell me he's joking!" Jack shouted furiously.

"He's not joking... But I think you should go..."

"I think you should know that I am a part of Torchwood, the government organization designed to capture you! I should take both of you back to the base with me and have Ianto lock you up and feed the little blonde to the weevil!" Jack was enraged. Jack was so loyal to the Doctor and now he learns that this traitor was the one the Doctor wanted... it made him so infuriated.

"Jack calm down," the Doctor said. "If you don't and try to hurt the Master I will do anything to stop you, even if I have to kill you."

"Fucking try it Doctor! Shoot me, stab me, electrocute me, none of it will matter! I'll just come back to life! Ever since that Dalek killed me and I came back to life, I haven't been able to die!"

"Wait, how?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I don't know! I was going to ask you!"

"Well... Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS when I sent her back to her mother... She wanted to save me, to help me defeat the Daleks... And so she had the power to turn every Dalek in Satellite 5 and the entire armada to dust... She also said she could bring life... So I suppose she brought you back to life and now you can never die... Fascinating... But I could be wrong, I don't even know what the power of the TARDIS can do..."

"Well now that that's sorted out..." Jack said slowly. He launched himself at the Master and punched him as hard as he could. The Master fell to the floor and before Jack could take another shot at him, the Doctor grabbed him and pulled him away.

"You need to leave!" He said sternly. "Torchwood needs you. Ianto needs you. Go love him, and forget me!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE MINE DOCTOR!" Jack yelled ferociously. He was so pissed off.

"Jack, you have to go," the Doctor muttered. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but you don't even know my real name... The Master does. You need to leave..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He began to drag Jack out of the TARDIS.

"But I love you Doctor," Jack cried. He needed the Doctor. He could feel it.

The Doctor just kept moving Jack out of the TARDIS door. Once he got him outside, he told him, "You need to forget me Jack Harkness... Go love Ianto."

Jack didn't think before shoving his lips against the Doctor's desperately. The Doctor pushed Jack away and stepped back towards the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Jack."

The Doctor walked backwards into the TARDIS, making sure Jack couldn't follow him in, then closed the door. He ran over to where Koschei laid on the floor of the TARDIS and sat down right next to him. Jack had managed to give him a nicely sized cut on the side of his face.

"Are you okay Koschei?" Theta whispered softly as he held him up slightly.

"I'll be fine," Koschei grumbled. "Thank you for helping me."

"I love you Koschei, what else could I do? Sit there and watch him kill you?"

"You've got a point... but still, thank you Theta..." Koschei tried to sit up on his own and fell helplessly into Theta's lap.

"Here," Theta said as he slowly slid out from under Koschei's head and shoulders. "I'll carry you to your room."

Theta picked up Koschei carefully and carried him into his bedroom. He drew back the covers and laid him on to the bed. He pulled the covers over half of Koschei's body before he spoke.

"I'm going to take you to a friend of mine so she can check for a concussion."

"Alright Theta," Koschei replied.

"Try to not fall asleep..."

"M'kay..." he said weakly.

Theta ran out to the controls of the TARDIS and picked up the phone to call Martha Jones, the only person he knew could help him without wanting to experiment on Koschei...

He got off the phone with Martha a few minutes later and set the coordinates she had given him. He started up the TARDIS and it slowly disappeared.


End file.
